Dum Adhuc Tendimus Spiraculum
by DeathBladeVI
Summary: The U.S is back on the offensive and the GKR is feeling it. But as the United States works on becoming United once more, the GKR will fight back. And the world's newest superpower has allies that would rather not see it destroyed...
1. The Beginning

**A Sort of Sequel to Homefront. Beat it last night. Was inspired. **

_"The European Defense Council is having an emergency meeting in Brussels today. The EU is recovering from the economic crisis that it has been experiencing for the last few years. The United Kingdom's Prime Minister, Sir Francis Churchill, the great grandson of Winston Churchill, is pressing for the sending of aid to the Americans. The East Coast of the United States is firmly in the hands of the Americans, while fighting still rages in the Californian cities of San Diego and San Francisco. Kim Jong Un has issued a warning to the People's Republic of China and the Russian Federation, which are poised to slap sanctions and a military blockade, that if they do so, "dire consequences will occur." Russian Special Forces have been increasingly active in the Bering Strait, while U.S forces are gearing for a counterattack to take back Washington State from the Greater Korean Republic. Australia, now independent and part of the Free Pacific Rim, has declared war on the Greater Korean Republic and has sent a task force to start operations against the Korean forces stationed in the Philippines. Cuba has expressed in their willingness to allow United States Navy and Marines to deploy from there in order to curb the growing Korean People's Navy presence in the region. The Middle East remains in turmoil, as Iran announced the beginning of the 'Great Offensive', which is planned to break through Saudi Arabian defenses along the Kuwait City Defensive Line and maybe finally end the Oil Wars. Good News from Egypt, the war between them and Sudan has finally ended and the two countries have signed a peace treaty and an alliance to counter the growing South African influence, which has fallen under an apartheid government once more. Bad news from India, the GKR and the Socialist Republic of India have signed a treaty of alliance, enlarging the dangerous Korean sphere to project more power into Central Asia. Canada is gearing up for war if the European Defense Council decides to send military aid to the United States. That's all from the British Broadcasting Company, I am Charles Landen."_

"Ah man, this is going to be rough," complained a dark skinned man dressed in American BDU. His M4 Carbine was strapped to his back as he stretched out his neck. The United States, after almost two years of getting their butt whooped constantly, they were finally on the attack. Adjusting his helmet, he scanned the horizon.

"Multiple KPA on the center of the school. Several armored vehicles are heading towards Park, most likely heading towards the old high school. KPA helos in the area as well, and I think I see an anti-aircraft gun right smack in the middle of Balboa. Requesting reinforcements Warpath. Over," a Marine next to him said. The Marine was six foot five and a heavy machine gun specialist, and a bear of a man.

"Negative Hunter Two-Five. All available forces are concentrated on taking the bridge, over," Warpath said. The Marine cursed silently, for the reinforcements were needed.

"What is the status on that naval blockade, over?" the Marine asked.

"Blockade is being breached by five destroyers. USS John Paul Jones and the USS Milius are on standby to reinforce once blockade is breached. Over."

"Status on friendly armor, over?"

"Armor is rolling, but has encountered heavy resistance. Raptor 2-1 will be on standby to provide air support, but we are heavily engaged, over."

"Hunter Two-Five copies. Be advised, we are proceeding on foot to the designated rally point. Over."

"Warpath copies all. Good luck out there. Out," and the transmission was cut off.

"Did command just tell us that we are screwed?" asked the dark skinned marine.

"Pretty much Corporal," the machine gunner said. "Alright Marines let's move out! We got to take the school. Intel is that POWs are held there. Once that is done, we have to link up with the boys from Delta, then it's homefree!"

"The boys from Delta? Those guys are brutal," muttered a Marine. The five man squad disembarked from their cover, a series of trees that hadn't been cut down or broken by small arms fire. The plan was simple. Advance on Park Blvd, take Roosevelt, then swing down and cause chaos among the Korean garrison stationed in the old Aerospace museum.

"Incoming, twelve enemy foot-mobiles heading north towards the school! Corporal, take Williams and head south towards the old bus stop. I want a diversion, and I want a good one. Me, Jenkins, and Morales will swing towards the north and eliminate the guards there. We'll meet up at the old park near the Natural history museum. Is that understood?" and the chorus of OO-Rahs echoed quietly. The Corporal and a female Asian Marine quickly sprinted across the street, among deserted suburbs. The old bus stop was a stone bench, that was covered by a Do Not cross police tape. A wooden structure was right next to it, looking like an abandon bathroom stall.

"Williams, lay down some fire. I'll hit them with the RPG," whispered the Corporal.

You got it," and Williams laid down, adjusting her M16. She was a rifleman, fresh out of boot camp from Paris Island, before being transferred to the Western United States. Well, smuggled was the better word.

Williams took aim at the red and blue uniform of the KPA military police, who was busy smoking a cigarette. Puffing smoke from his mouth, he snorted out a laugh at his fellow comrade, who was telling a joke about Kim Jong Un. As soon as he finished the joke, the comrade was about to launch in a story when a bullet sliced through the morning air, and slammed right into his head. Blood and brain exploded as steam rose from the bullet hole right in the middle of the KPA policeman. The other one looked around, frantically searching for the aggressor. He joined his friend when a burst of automatic fire slammed into his chest, penetrating the armor and killing him.

"Two tangos down," and the Corporal nodded. The school wasn't big, just a bunch of brick buildings surrounded by a chain-link fence. Yet this was enough of a deterrent to make the Marines skirt around the building. Williams took sight as an alarm was raised and most of the enemy started to converge on the area where the two KPA were killed.

"Don't open fire. They don't know we are here," whispered the Corporal. Seven KPA military policemen froze when they saw the bodies of two of their dead comrades, and soon frantic yells were heard as a KPA Humvee backed out of the school's parking lot.

"Well, that's new," complained the Corporal as the heavily armored Humvee rolled right in front of the school. The Corporal immediately grabbed the RPG Launcher from his back, and went to his knees. Holding his breath, he swore as the rocket swooshed out of the barrel of the Launcher, after pulling the trigger.

The rocket slammed right into the armored Humvee, making it implode. Debris and shrapnel gutted a KPA policeman and the rest ducked into cover behind anything they could find. The burning hulk of the Humvee was scorching the cracked black asphalt. Automatic fire started to gather and bullets were flying over their cover.

"Well, that's the beginning of a shitstorm," cursed the Corporal, and Williams agreed.

San Diego Bay

USS _San Diego_ SSN-701

The _USS San Diego_ was silently moving at the bottom of the bay. Rocket and missiles were streaking from the Korean ships, but one more was gutted by a Tomahawk missile. Seven U.S Navy ships were firing at the remaining Korean ships, and the gutted remains of five Korean frigates and destroyers were telltale signs that the United States Navy was still one of the best navies in the world.

Coronado was under the firm control of the United States Marines, while several Army outfits and Special Forces were assaulting the outer suburbs and the city limits, and National Guard divisions were starting to pour from the east. The United States was back on the offensive. And the Koreans knew that.

With most of their forces concentrated on the Eastern front, the scattered United States Armed Forces had broken into two groups, Task Force San Fran and Task Force San Diego, with both having around the same number of ships and armor, plus air and ground forces. With the U.S Army regrouping in Canada and waiting to drive back into the U.S, the securing of California's most important port cities was important, as both were the heart of the Korean occupation in California.

The USS _San Diego_ was the flagship of Rear Admiral David Bowie, the highest ranking U.S naval commander on the west coast. With his limited resources, he had split his remaining twenty-six ships into two squadrons of thirteen each. His amphibious assault ships were transporting Marines from the 11th MEU towards their old naval base at 32nd and Harriers were providing close air support to those units. His seven destroyers were mopping up the rest of the Korean Navy in the Bay and were going to position themselves to deter any further Korean encroachment on the city.

His other thirteen ships were destroyers and frigates, along with another sub, and a few amphib assault ships transporting the 1st MEU to strike San Francisco. Two SEAL Teams were also present, having survived the assault on San Diego intact. But his attention was focused on destroying the rest of the Korean ships.

"Flood the torpedo tubes and plot a firing solution on the lead destroyer," the Admiral ordered and soon the weapon's control officer relayed the order. A firing solution was plotted and soon the submarine started to pilot towards the destroyer, silently ensuring the destruction of the Korean ship.

Slowly moving towards it's target, the Los Angeles Class nuclear submarine stalked the Korean destroyer, watching as two more of it's allies were added to the watery grave that had already claimed the lives of five Korean ships. A five inch armor piercing round from a U.S Navy Destroyer punched through another ship's armor, gutting from bow to stern and making it go to join Davy Jones' locker.

Only five more ships were present to face the United States Navy, and those were four destroyers and a repurposed civilian freighter that was firing tracer rounds from the fifty cal mounted on the decks.

"_San Diego_, this is the _John Paul Jones_, requesting permission to fire on the civilian freighter. ROE dictates that we can't fire on them," the Weapons Control Officer of the _John Paul Jones_ requested.

"_John Paul Jones_ we copy. All military targets are free fire, civilian freighter is a valid military target. Permission granted," Admiral Bowie granted. The WCO gave an affirmative and soon the freighter was burning, multiple shells breaking through the soft metal covering of the ship. The ship gave a groan before capsizing, taking water and sinking to the bottom of the bay.

"_San Diego_, SEAL Team 2 popping victory smoke. All of North Island Naval Air Station is under control, I repeat, Naval Air Station under our control. We control the Air Station," the SEAL Team leader reported.

"_San Diego_ to all callsigns, Coronado is secured. Elements of the 149th Armor Regiment are entering the city from the north. Heavy armor is rolling, and air support will be available to all units once the capture of the Coronado Bridge has been accomplished. Anti-Aircraft guns dot the city," the Admiral said through the radio. "Warpath, this is the _San Diego,_ requesting reinforcements for assault into city."

"_San Diego_, request granted. The Golden Gate Bridge is secured and we have secured most of San Francisco. Elements of the 19th IF will be rolling in on the I-125 South, we managed to bypass KPA defenses. They'll be the reinforcements. Callsign for their commander is Goliath. Good luck, over and out," Warpath said.

Warpath and the USS _San Diego,_ were the main commanders of the battle at San Diego. The_ San Diego_, was the leader of all the naval elements of the Task Force, which include Marines and the Harriers from the Amphibious Assault ships.

"Firebase Alpha, this is Tombstone Actual, requesting fire mission at grid coordinates BD123754,ten rounds," another voice cracked through the radio.

"Firing!"

"Good kills, fifteen plus KPA casualties, KPA communications station destroyed. That should delay the KPA QRF from Edwards Air Force Base," and the line went dead.

"Warpath to all callsigns, our counter-offensive into Hawaii has started," Warpath stated. The officers in the control room couldn't believe it.

"Warpath, this is th_e San Diego_, what forces are being used in the Hawaii counter-offensive? We have no forces in the area besides the 1st Battalion, 5th Marines, and they are stationed on Midway," the Admiral said, not believing what they were hearing.

"_San Diego_, the Russian Federation has entered the war on our side. Russian naval ships and Marines have been deployed to take the Hawaiian Islands with the 1st Battalion. We're back on the offensive, and the whole world better believe it."

Khasan, Russian Federation

21st Guards Tank Division

Ivan Petrenko never imagined that he would be the commander of a tank. He also never imagined that he would be on the front-lines in one of the most dangerous parts of the world. He still remembered day-dreaming about becoming a fighter pilot.

And looked how that turned out...but there was no point dwelling in the path. With the Spetsnaz and GRU active in the Bering Strait, waiting for the right time to strike the Korean transport ships that were actively transferring oil and coal from the labor and concentration camps in Alaska, it was just a matter of time before his battalion was to be ordered to Khasan and defend it from the Korean aggressors.

Let's just hope that the Americans are worth it. Ivan slid his hands together in an attempt to get warmer. Though it was the autumn, the first snows were already falling, and the winter coats that the Russians had were already on. General Winter was starting to become active and that was going to be the main advantage that the Russians had over the Koreans.

"Get your head out of your ass Ivan, and get back into the tank," a soft female voice said behind him. He turned around to see Catherine, his driver and one of the most lovely Russian women you would ever meet. Soft cascading black hair that was tied into a ponytail, piercing blue eyes that made ice warm, and golden skin that made gold jealous. She was dressed in the Russian Army BDU, with a fur coat and the Russian cover on her head.

"Of course my lady," Ivan said sarcastically, but he started to move from the top of the tank into the compartment. His tank was the T-99, developed by the Russians and sold to the Koreans, he knew with contempt, but the T-99 he knew inside and out. He knew it's weaknesses and strengths, and it had been built with the purpose of being equal to the U.S military's M1A3 Abrams tank.

The inside of the tank was cold, but Ivan was used to it. Having grown up in the Siberian wasteland he called home, he was used to the cold, unlike the majority of his crew; they hailed from the warmer parts of their motherland, some as far away as Turkey. The Sergeant looked at his orders he had received from the commander of the battalion.

Secure the southern part of the town. Do not allow any Korean military forces to enter. Defend at all costs. If town is lost, retreat to nearest evacuation point and wait for the start of Operation Saturn.

All in all his orders were simple. Defend the town until either he was dead or the Koreans stopped attacking. Only a few dozen tanks and some five thousand infantry were deployed in the town. The rest were holed up in the main port city Vladivostok or taking part of the assault on Hawaii with the Marines from Wake Island. It was funny to Ivan that all the training he had, all the thoughts he had as a child, were once directed at combating the Americans.

And yet here we are, aiding our once proud enemy.

Russians helping Americans. That was funny as hell to Ivan. Growing up, he was taught to fear Americans, for they had brought down the Soviet Union and had won the Cold War. But that was all ancient history, buried under the carpet. He remembered meeting an American boy his age during the winter storms of 2010, when he was just thirteen. He had hated Americans, but meeting him made realize that they were just the same and not all different, just in appearance and race. They were both human.

"Sergeant, the Captain is on the line," his gunner said. The gunner was a Turkish fellow, having immigrated to the Russian Federation in 2020 and became part of the Russian Army. His dark skin was in contrast to Ivan's old cold pale skin, but he trusted the Turk with all his heart.

"Put on the speaker so we can all hear," he ordered and the Turkish gunner nodded in affirmative. After fiddling with the machine, the speaker roared to life.

_"This is Captain Dimitri Maykovska. We are in a state of war with the Greater Korean Republic. Within hours, we will be facing units of the KPA. I will not lie to you men, this is going to be rough. The road ahead of us will be filled with obstacles. The KPA is the largest army in the world, one of the best trained and their men are battle-hardened. We will be dealing with a country that has never experienced defeat until the American counterattack across the Californian occupied zone. But we will defeat them here. We are Russians and we do not fear the coming storm."_

War, it seems, always followed the Russian people.


	2. More Death and Chaos

**Thanks to the only reviewer Avenger1 and the 16 alerts! Here is the next chapter! Please read and review, and also, read and review more of this site. WE only have a few viewers in this area. Oh and my mistake, its fifty one alerts.**

Las Vegas. Sin City. It was the heart of the gambling world, where fortunes and fame could be won and loss in a single roll of the dice. Here, was where that the economy was better due to the Americans wanted to gamble their misery and shitty lives away, to make the pain go away.

Now the city was the headquarters for the KPA's Fifth Army, the Korean formation that was charged with protecting the place. Much of Las Vegas was still inhabited by Americans, and the leniency of the KPA was well-known. Despite the bombing of Salt Lake City, which was nearby in Utah, Americans still resisted, though not in the open.

On the strip was the massive Monte Carlo hotel, standing almost forty stories tall. Several Korean businessmen and politicians were staying there, due to a massive GKR rally that was due to take place in a few days.

And standing outside of it were two resistance fighters, armed only with silenced M9 pistols, about to enter the building.

"Raul here, are the comms working?" one asked, wearing a bandanna, a pair of sunglasses to deal with the blazing sun, a baseball cap, a white shirt that was covered by a brown camo jacket, camo pants, and combat boots. His name was Raul Sopreso, one of the defectors to the Korean's People Army.

Or so they thought. Standing next to him was Staff Sergeant Elliot Montana, of the United States Army Rangers, though dressed similarly to Raul. The entrance was heavily guarded, but with Raul's clearance, they would be able to enter the building.

"Comms are working, go ahead Raul," a voice on the other side of the spectrum said. Raul was visibly relieved to hear the voice.

"Overlord this is Bluejacket. We are entering the target building in one mike. Once the building goes down, we will be expecting extract," Elliot said. Raul had put a lot on the line, his family, his comfortable defector position...and the United States had sent a four man team known as the Stalkers to extract Raul's family while Staff Sergeant Elliot Montana would accompany him to destroy the Monte Carlo.

"Copy that Bluejacket. Seadog Five will be on standby to extract you and Stalker to Victorville. We have secured much of San Diego, but fighting is still raging. Korean resistance is still fierce. We'll have you home though," Overlord said. Overlord was the overall commander of the United States Armed Forces. Though the effects of the EMP were still in effect, the war in space, which the Koreans had dubbed, the War of Space, (Not to creative), was being won by the United States, due to hidden U.S assets that had downed the satellites that had administered the EMP in the first place. This allowed for communications to be started between the United States forces in Canada, California, and on the East Coast.

"Overlord, we are moving to the target building. Over and out," and the two men walked across the street to the entrance of the Monte Carlo. Five KPA policemen were there, armed with assault rifles of Korean origin. One of them was enjoying a smoke, another was messing around with a cellphone, while two were talking to each other. The fifth one was the only actually paying attention.

"Halt! State your name!" yelled the alert policemen.

"Raul Sopreso, this is my fellow worker, Evert," Raul lied easily. Raul worked as a construction worker for the KPA, rebuilding the crumbling buildings.

"Hah, Raul! It is very nice to see you. You are expected on the fourth floor. Go on through," the KPA policemen said easily. The two resistance saboteurs entered the building, seeing dozens of KPA soldiers milling around, while men in expensive business suits mingled among each other.

"Huh, when they aren't shooting at you, these Koreans seem like normal people," Elliot muttered and Raul snickered. Decking a right, they entered an elevator, and pressing the button, they started to move towards the fourth floor. But instead of actually repairing, they would be laying thermite on C4, before extracting and destroying the Monte Carlo.

And then Las Vegas would burn. The Monte Carlo also housed the KPA's automatic anti-air batteries and their destruction would allow for U.S bombers, based in Washington D.C, to destroy the city with one punch. A B-2 armed with a load of seventeen 2,000 bombs would carpet bomb the city, since the majority of the city was KPA. The Americans would know where to hide and to survive, since they had been the subject of much of the carpet bombings down by the Koreans.

* * *

The golden sun was starting to descend when Robert Jacobs of the Colorado Resistance cell came into conscience. Burning cars, the smell of oil and burning gas...it reminded him too much of the Oil Wars. His carbine was within arms reach and he grabbed it, checking the magazine, to see that he had a full mag in stock. Rianna was starting to get her bearing, when he heard her panic.

"CONNOR! Has anybody heard from Connor! Please, we need to find him!" she yelled. Nearby as well, Hopper was starting to get up, his shotgun in scattered bits, leaving him with only his sidearm.

The destruction of the Korean convoy allowed for a stream of men and armor to roll across the bridge and come up _behind, _the main Korean defenses. With San Francisco Bay controlled by the United States Navy, the Marines had assaulted the Korean seaward defenses and pushed them back, and with the 40th Infantry and the 105th coming up behind the main line of defense, the battle of San Francisco had turned the tide against the Koreans.

"Warpath to Eagle 1-1, give me BDA," Warpath's voice cracked along the line of the comms.

"Warpath, this is Eagle 1-1, KPA heavy armor destroyed. We have gained air superiority, and the skies above the Bay are ours. Much of San Fran has fallen to the Marines already, and the KPA are feeling the pressure. Requesting permission to return to base for rearm and refuel," Eagle 1-1 said over the radio.

"Request granted. We got some news from the battle down in San Diego. They've taken Coronado and are assaulting the bridge. We control the skies gentlemen. Regroup and lets push them back," Warpath said eagerly.

"Raptor Six-Five to all callsigns, the cavalry has arrived. We can take wounded back to the main headquarters or the _Liberty," _another voice said. Jacobs scratched his head, when he remembered.

The Liberty was a hospital ship.

"This is Robert Jacobs of the Montrose Resistance. Requesting medical evacuation for our wounded. We have one major casualty and several minor. Requesting CASEVAC," he yelled into his radio. Getting up, he saw a body next to a burnt husk of a car. It was Connor. And he was still alive.

"This Romeo 4-4, we need reinforcements! We are being overrun! Korean armor is rolling across the bridge! Requesting any reinforcements!" yelled a panicking soldier over the sputtered bursts of gunfire, over the radio.

"This is Raptor Six-Five. I got my hands full with a CASEVAC, but I'm down one pilot. Raptor Six-Four is in the field hospital cause he got burns. If I can get a pilot, then I can send him your way Romeo 4-4," and Robert Jacobs saw one massive opportunity.

"This is Jacobs. How about I take that copter for a spin? I'm a pilot," he said and he heard Raptor Six-Five chuckle.

"Alright Jacobs. Take this as your enlistment into the United States Army. You'll be my wingman," Raptor Six-Five said.

"I was a Marine, but seeing that the badasses are already doing their job, might as well go for the next best thing," and Raptor chuckled once more.

"We are inbound to your position. ETA two minutes," and Jacobs turned to see Connor being cared for by two Army medics, while Hopper had already hopped onto a M1A3 Abrams and was heading towards the main fight. Rianna was looking at him with astonishment.

"Jacobs, are you sure? I mean, we have to stick together-" and Jacobs cut her off.

"Stay with Connor. Hopper will be find, knowing him, he mostly likely take over another Goliath. Connor needs at least one of us," and then he heard two helicopters start to descend. One of them was a AH-700, the other a Blackhawk with two Marines on the side armed with M4 carbines. The words, UNITED STATES MARINE CORPS, was painted on the side.

"Look's like your ride is here," he said and before he could turn to go and head to the AH-700, he was spun around by Rianna and kissed full on the lips by her. He went stiff before joining in and they kissed for what seemed like hours. He liked the smell of her, but now was not the time for it.

"Ahh, for luck Jacobs," she said quietly," For luck."

"With that kiss, I am the luckiest man alive."

* * *

"What's the situation General?" asked a man in a black suit. The General, a man in a Marine BDU, was looking at a projector when he spoke.

"San Francisco is mostly under our hands. With the control of the Bay and the Golden Gate Bridge, we have secured much of it. San Diego is forty percent taken control of it, but the enemy is focusing much of their forces in Downtown San Diego, near the coastline. Marines and Army have engaged, but are meeting fierce resistance. As for the rest, we received a transmission from the Russian Army that they had taken Honolulu and disabled the nuclear device and Australia has launched their invasion of the Philippines. China is gearing up for a two-front war with India and KPA," the General announced.

"And the situation in Alaska?" the man asked.

"The Russians have sent six teams of GRU to take control of the oil platforms. I have two Ghost Teams there, Team Predator and Team Hunter, inserting into Anchorage to see if we can find her," said the General softly. He knew what this meant for the man.

"I want my daughter back General. If they manage to capture her, it will spell the end of our war in Alaska. I will not have my daughter galloping around in the Bering Strait!" the President of the United States declared.

* * *

_This is CNN! I am Richard Roberts, reporting from the Mississippi. As you can see, the United States has launched a massive counter-attack on this front. We have news reports that San Francisco has been attacked as well, much of the city is in the hands of the Americans. The Koreans are in full retreat, thousands of their finest floating down the river. I am standing on the east bank, watching as American tanks and men traverse across the river. I see fighter jets and attack aircraft zoom over the area, searching for targets. I will be back on the air in twenty minutes, we are being sent to a forward operating base deeper in American territory._

Sergeant Nichols of the United States Army looked at the pontoon bridges that were being traversed by dozens of vehicles and hundreds of men. His men had already taken position outside the banks of the Mississippi, on the outlook for any KPA. But with the sudden and destructive air attack against the KPA defenders, the U.S had delivered a strong blow against the Korean People's Army.

"Sergeant! Orders from the Captain!" his radioman said briskly. The Sergeant jogged to the radioman, watching as the sun dipped low, emitting low levels of golden light. Taking the radio phone from his radioman, he put the phone to his ear.

"Captain Leo?" he asked.

"Sergeant! You and your squad are to secure an outpost that the Norks have outside St. Louis, that are blocking our tanks from rolling into the city. The Koreans have a platoon size force there, armed with RPGs and heavy machine guns," the Captain explained. Nichols cursed inwardly, because taking a force three times your size almost always meant your death.

"Do we have any air support?" he asked. Much of America's airpower had been expended in the early days of the war, but they still had several squadrons of fighters and two squadrons of B-52 Heavy Bombers.

"Two fighter-bombers will be flying CAS, armed with two five hundred bombs. Get rolling! Once you secure that outpost, defend at all costs."

And the line went dead.

"What's the mission Sarge?" one of his men asked. Sgt. Nichols sighed.

"We have to destroy an outpost about two clicks east of here. Its holding our tanks at bay and the air jockeys can't hit it. So that leaves us."

"Saddle up boys, we got a long day ahead of us."

* * *

Captain Douglas Revere of the United States Navy banked his F-22 fighter over the Bay of San Francisco, counting the hulls of destroyed Korean ships and downed Korean aircraft. The fight for the bridge had just ended, leaving the Koreans outflanked and their destruction inevitable. Flying low, skimming over the water, he and his wingman, Lt. Adrian "Tabsco" Addams, they were flying CAP over the United States Fleet that was currently anchored in the Bay.

"Onyx 1-1, this is Warpath. We have radar contacts that six enemy bandits are heading towards your sector, possibly escorting Bears. We need you to engage and destroy," Warpath's voice came over his fighter's radio.

"Onyx 1-1 complies. Turning to engage," and he and his wingman banked to the left, flying directly over the Golden Gate Bridge, infantry and vehicles of various outfits streaming into the flank of the six Korean divisions dug in. Even now, he saw the muzzle flashes of dozens of tanks and LAVs, as they fought in the close urban setting. Smoke was drifting from the main battle into area around the Bridge.

Bandits were Korean SU-47s, fighters that were the nightmares of the United States Army and Marine Corps. Bears were heavy bombers, and if Douglas could guess, this was the air support that the Korean general probably asked for and was now receiving from the Korean People's Air Force.

The six bandits appeared over the mountains, just below the minimum range of the anti-aircraft guns on the Bridge. They were going at least Mach 1.5, flying to hit the convoys that were using the bridge.

What they didn't expect were two F-22s to swoop down from the direction of the sun. Covered by the sun's rays that blinded the Korean pilots, Douglas let loose a torrent of 30mm fire, a torrent that clipped the end of a jet fighter that then came tumbling out of the sky, smoke trailing from one of its jet engines. It spiraled out of control before splashing in the ocean, becoming a giant inferno.

"One bandit splashed," Douglas said, before firing another burst at the Korean fighters. He then armed his missiles, before crying out-

"FOX THREE!"

* * *

Artillery shells were raining over the battlefield, crashing into anything that it touched. One such shell bisected an unlucky Russian soldier, while another crashed into a Russian tank. Russian tanks and infantry were streaming into the Korean occupied Alaska, with three American battalions by their side. Canadian jets screamed overhead, missiles streaking from their wings and crashing into the sides of Korean tanks.

Captain Choi Bae was panicking as three Russian tanks let loose a ripple of fire, destroying another batch of his armored vehicles. The Captain had been in Alaska for three weeks, tasked with holding down this side of the border. But the sudden and destructive Canadian air assault had thrown off his company, and they were paying the price. He saw four of his tanks retreat back into the village, firing off another volley of destruction, catching two American Humvees that were speeding, and making them into giant piles of debris and death.

But that was soon returned, three rockets fired from a Canadian F-18 as it screamed overhead, detonated an explosive depot that was near the tanks, destroying the tanks with ease.

"Have the reserves assault the village and throw back the devils back across the border," he ordered, even though those reserves were supposed to be used to be sent to San Francisco, since the city had mostly been controlled by the United States.

"But sir, those we-" but his aide was cut off when he slapped him across the face.

"They will be used to throw back the invaders! We cannot lose this village!"

Soon, thousands of infantry screamed as they clashed with the Americans and the Russians. Death and destruction was everywhere. What would happen now?

**Hello everyone. This is DeathBlade. Updates to this story will be slow and steady. This is going to shape up to be epic. Thanks for all the support. Let see if we can get more stories written for Homefront. Only eight! Lets write some! YEAH!**


End file.
